Heaven and Hell
by jensgraphics
Summary: Lucifer and Castiel meet for the first time since the devil fell. Takes place in Season 6 Episode 10 "Abandon All Hope". It's my first time writing fan fiction, and it's Casifer. There is going to be smut in Chapter Two.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel got out of the car, ignoring the look on Jo's face. His blue eyes scanned the area they had just pulled into. The city was empty, to the human eye anyways. Castiel could see every single reaper that stood in silence, completely still. It gave him an uneasy feeling, and his gut hurt. He helped the Winchesters for one reason, and one reason only… to see Lucifer. Only, did Lucifer want to see him?

"I'll be back." Castiel said briefly before disappearing as he began to walk around in the limbo. None of the reapers noticed him. They were all oblivious to his presence, through the corner of his eye caught one that did see him. He turned to look up at supernatural being, eyes squinting in confusion as it turned around and walked away from the window. The angel flew up into the room as the reaper entered the hallway, and he followed before pausing in the middle of the dark corridor. Moments later, Castiel saw a bright white light that burned with an icy touch and he was unconscious before he could take flight.

The angel opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He was immediately on alert when he noticed the holy oil, which was lit on fire flickering in a circle around his feet. The light of the supernatural substance burned and it made him itch uncomfortably. That's when he looked up, and his breath caught in his throat, which was tightening in pain. His chest beat with hurt as his vessel's heart sped up and his grace buzzed within him. Before him was the one he was looking for… yet he changed. He looked like he had been through… Hell.

Lucifer stood before him, grace damaged. It was clear that whatever the devil went through in the cage affected him on a biblical level. He was no longer warm… but cold yet, it was comforting. However, he couldn't stop feeling the anger pointed toward his Father as it coursed through Castiel. Lucifer is in pain, he could see right it and it's all God's fault.

The archangel stood before Castiel, posture collected as his ice blue eyes studied how well he had grown to be. He didn't show it, his pride was far too high for that but Lucifer hurt. He missed the angel and his presence but he can't act like that now. Things are different, time has changed… and now he has an apocalypse to lead, a brother he doesn't want to kill that needs to be dealt with… and armies of demons depending on him and his power to win.

"It's nice to see you, little one." Lucifer spoke first, breaking the silence. His voice was emotionless, cold, and the words were so hard with ice that it felt like they were slicing into Castiel's grace. He didn't flinch, even though he wanted to. He just stood there, eyes on Lucifer, studying his vessel and its current state. The archangel's grace was far too powerful to be held in the human host, but Castiel could fix that too. If only Lucifer were to let him out.

"Lucifer-" the angel began to speak but the devil raised his hand, cutting him off. He wasn't done and Castiel didn't protest. He closed his mouth, waiting for what his brother had to say next.

"I would say it's pleasant to see you but… things have clearly changed." Lucifer began again. As he spoke, he walked back and forth, arms crossed behind his back. His posture was filled with authority, power, he clearly has changed but it was for survival. Castiel knew that though, he didn't mention it.

"Things have not-"

"Hush. I was told you came here in a car. Do not lie to me." Lucifer interrupted him again when he began to speak. He motioned at Meg, Azazel's daughter who was leaned against the stonewall of the cave they were in, picking at her nails. When Castiel looked over at her, and she noticed how silent it was, her gaze lifted to meet the angel's. The demon grinned wickedly, flirtatiously waving her fingers as a hello before Castiel looked away, his gaze averting back to Lucifer. "What was it like, anyway? Riding in a car." The devil paused, tilting his head as he questioned the angel, waiting for an answer.

Castiel was chewing at the inside of his cheek, fingers slightly clenching and unclenching in annoyance and anticipation. He wanted to be out of the ring of holy fire. He wanted to say so many things to Lucifer, but he couldn't figure out how he should even approach the topic. Whenever he spoke, the devil cut him off. Finally, he spoke. "Slow. It was very slow." he stated clearly and Lucifer nodded with a slight shrug.

"Interesting…" he seemed to mutter at himself as he continued his walking movement. Castiel watched him silently, and when it became clear that none of them would be saying anything for the next moment, he figured it would be a good chance to speak.

"Your vessel… it cannot contain your grace." he added quietly, and Lucifer nodded as he stopped in front of the holy fire. It was true, his grace was burning through his vessel and it saddened him. The devil was actually fond of Nick… and how he looked. He didn't want Sam Winchester at all. He wanted his current vessel but he doesn't have much of a choice. If he is to stay in Nick, his grace would eventually disintegrate it into nothing and he'll have to find a new human to possess.

"Unfortunately." Lucifer added after a brief moment. Like Castiel, he is lost. He had so much to say, but no way to say them. They were spinning in his head, but he couldn't find it in him to speak of it. He couldn't find how to even strike up the topic that the both of them clearly wanted to speak about. "So, you're working with the Winchesters now." Lucifer finally spoke again, his voice a bit disappointed.

"No." Castiel responded simply, and Lucifer stopped in his tracks. He lifted his head to look at the angel, blinking a few times in confusion. "I am not working with Sam and Dean. In fact, I am doing the opposite." Castiel stated clearly, finding the confidence in him to say such a thing. He held his ground, gaze upon Lucifer though he noticed the look of utter surprise on Meg's face. However, he was not worried about the demon. He paid merely no attention to her existence. He didn't care for her. The only thing he cared for was standing before him. His brother.

"I don't believe you." the devil responded and Castiel narrowed his eyes in offense. The angel took a step forward, wanting to stand up to Lucifer but he was stopped with the barrier of flames in front of him, which flared up when he got close. This caused the angel to back up in surprise, before his gaze once again lifted to meet Lucifer's.

"Well I am not lying." the angel responded, straightening his posture. Lucifer studied him silently, blue eyes checking his frame as he bit his bottom lip. After a moment of silence, he nodded. He seemed to believe Castiel, a bit… because Lucifer turned to Meg and nodded. The demon rolled her eyes but she listened, disappearing moments later, leaving the two angels alone to speak privately.

"Why would you dare go against them, Castiel? Against humanity. Against Heaven. Why should I even believe you?" Lucifer began, pointing a sophisticated finger at the angel, who rolled his eyes in response to the archangel's words. Lucifer however, stood there, waiting for an answer of some kind.

"I understand it has been a long time, Lucifer… but do you not remember a single thing that happened in Heaven before your fall?" the angel spoke. Clearly, the devil was not prepared for that kind of question because the moment those words rung out, Lucifer's icy blue eyes showed surprise and then dropped to the ground. He pressed his lips together, clearing his throat before lifting his gaze once again. It was now as cold as it was before. He had regained himself but there was a clear moment of falter… which was enough for Castiel to know that his Lucifer was still in there. He wasn't all that gone.

"Yes, I remember everything. However, that has nothing to do with our current situation. It's in the past, little one. It no longer matters." The archangel spoke fiercely, but Castiel knew it was just another mask. He saw the moment of surprise and hurt in his eyes when he questioned the devil. The angel rolled his eyes again, clenching his fists in slight annoyance before relaxing once more. He did not come here to fight with Lucifer. He came here to bring him back, bring him home.

"Do not lie to me, Lucifer. I saw in your eyes, the surprise and pain when I spoke of it." the angel began, narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head just a bit. "And it does matter. If you remember it, then clearly it still holds onto you just as it holds onto me. That means… you are not all gone." Lucifer took a deep breath, licking his lips as he looked away. Castiel was right… he did remember it and if he does remember, it means its held on the entire time he was locked up… and it did hold on. Lucifer wouldn't ever let it go, his feelings for Castiel. It is the realest thing he has… the best thing he has and if he were to let it go, he would be letting go of himself as well. "Am I correct, brother?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you still have me trapped in this flame? Let me free… and we can continue again. Let me love you, just as I did in Heaven. My feelings have not changed once since you left… so please, let me back in. You trusted me once… you know I would never do a thing to hurt you so I am asking you to trust me again. Lucifer, please." The archangel looked back up at Castiel, studying him for a brief moment. The angel was right. He did trust him once… and the angel never did a thing to hurt him. He was always kind, always gentle… always so loving in a way that made Lucifer feel amazing indescribable things. It was in those moments where he felt most holy… as did Castiel.

After a brief second of standing in silence, eyes on the angel, Lucifer made a gesture and the fire lowered until it hissed and sizzled, burning out completely in just seconds. The moment those flames were gone, Castiel walked up to Lucifer and instantly took him in. His arms wrapped around the archangel, catching him because Lucifer collapsed directly into the hug, melting. Their graces collided, heat with the cold, fire with the ice, clean with the unclean… Heavenly with the Hell.

Lucifer closed his eyes as he buried his head in the crook of Castiel's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of home. His hands were resting on his upper back, arms wrapped around his waist. Castiel's arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand tangled in the devil's vessel's fluffy blond hair. The both of them felt relieved to be in each other's embraces, it was all so similar… and relieving. All that pain they both carried for years being apart disappeared the moment they touched. It was as if they both had been brought back from the dead.

"Castiel-"

"Shh… It's okay." the angel cut off the devil, hearing the pain in his voice. "I'm right here, Lucifer. I am right here… and I am not leaving your side- ever." he whispered, knowing that is what his brother needed to hear. The archangel nodded, clutching at the trench coat. They hugged for minutes, not daring to let either of them go yet. It felt so amazing to be back in the arms of their lover, one they missed for so long. They decided to pull away though, and Castiel took Lucifer's face in his hands, sending his grace through to heal his vessel. The devil groaned just a bit, the clean burn of the angel's grace mixing with the unclean iciness of his own was overwhelming… but it soon settled and he felt better, as did his vessel.

"Thank you…" Lucifer whispered and the angel shook his head.

"We don't have long… because you do need to raise Death and I must get the Winchesters out of here but listen to me and listen to me closely." Castiel spoke clearly and Lucifer nodded, ice blue eyes looking down at the angel. "You raise the horseman… I will take Sam and Dean Winchester back home. After that, I will wait till they are asleep and then I will pray to you, okay? You can either show up there, or tell me where you are staying and I can fly to you. We do need to talk, about so many things… but apocalypse business is far more important right now. I do promise you, I will come back to you tonight. Okay?" Lucifer sighed but he nodded. He didn't want to be apart from Castiel… he had just gotten him back but the younger angel was right. Apocalypse business was first priority. Raising Death was the first priority… and afterwards, they could talk.

"It sounds like a plan then, little one." The devil gave the angel a small smile, in which was returned and then he flew away first to get to business.

* * *

That is it for this chapter! If you enjoyed, leave a comment, a follow, and stay tuned for the next chapter! This is my first FanFiction and I've found it his harder to write than role-plays lmao but I hope you all enjoyed it.

Follow me on Instagram? I am: angxlicss (Fan) or morningstxrr (Lucifer)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Everything that was planned went smoothly. Lucifer raised Death, with the consequence of Dean shooting him in the head with the colt. It hurt, but it didn't kill him. However, Lucifer let it go. He found the look on the angry Winchester's face when he realized that the gun didn't work amusing, which was enough to satisfy Lucifer so he wouldn't make any impulsive decisions. He also exchanged some words with the younger brother, Sam who didn't seem too happy with the conversation. Lucifer didn't care though. He had other things on his mind, plans for later tonight. All he needed to do was raise Death.

Castiel wanted to go to Lucifer, but Dean didn't want to sleep. Instead, he was drinking, moping. The angel knew why, and he understood why. Dean lost Jo and Ellen… but Castiel wanted to see Lucifer more than watch Dean drink his sorrows away. Sam and Bobby went to sleep… why couldn't Dean? Eventually though, around two in the morning, the Winchester passed out and that's when Castiel had called out to the Morningstar, immediately getting a response. The younger angel flew to the exact location that was given to him, and then he froze.

They were in a large house… in California. He looked at the time, it was two hours earlier. Of course, different state, different time zone. Castiel's dark blue eyes scanned the room. He had appeared in the living room, which was nice. It was big, open, clean, and white. There was a vase of dark red roses on the coffee table. Classic. Lucifer loves the color white… but he has black and a dark red every here and there.

The living room flowed into the kitchen nicely, which was open, and large. The angel walked into it, looking around. He was mesmerized by the beauty… this was where the devil lived. Not in Hell… but in a normal house- which was warded of course. The archangel didn't want to be found, by demons or any sort of spell. The sigils that were built into the house were very old, ancient. The devil was certainly smart.

"You showed." a smooth voice came from behind the angel. Castiel turned around to see the archangel, now dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, leaning against the white kitchen counter. Castiel nodded, dipping his head as a slight courtesy, which made Lucifer smile just slightly.

"I promised I would." He responded in content.

"I was not doubting you." Lucifer replied simply and the angel nodded. Castiel walked toward him, stopping when he was about a foot away as he looked at the archangel.

"Your vessel seems to be doing better- right now." he pointed out and the devil nodded in agreement. He looked down at his hands, the burns that were splayed across his knuckles had disappeared from the angel's surge of grace he gave him hours ago.

"Yes, it appears to feel more stable and certainly comfortable at the moment. Thank you." the archangel smiled just slightly and Castiel dipped his head again. After a moment, he took Lucifer's cold hands in his warm hold silently, and the devil let him. The touch was electrifying.. Especially with the different grace temperatures. It was a pleasant feeling, a feeling of life. Lucifer said nothing, he just looked down at their hands before lifting his gaze back to meet the angel's.

After another moment of silence, the archangel had decided to show Castiel around the house. It was well built, large, spacious, clean and organized. Their last stop was Lucifer's bedroom, which was large and open. There was a master bathroom, a walk in closet, two dressers, and a bookshelf. There was also a double door, which lead out to a patio that overlooked the ocean. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, made nicely. Nearly everything was white, except the bookshelves, the books, and the bed frame. Those were red, like the roses downstairs.

Castiel and Lucifer ended up sitting on the white sofa in the back of the room, talking about several missed out things. Lucifer listened closely to his stories in Heaven, which made his heart ache. It seemed like since his fall, the angel didn't have that happy of a life. Eventually, the conversation became quite personal and deep… and it became hard for Lucifer to find words to explain his sorrow and his guilt. To explain what happened to him in the cage… but Castiel was patient with him. He listened closely to what he had to say, didn't judge him once.

"Lucifer… you stated that the cage changed you and I can see that. Your grace is cold… and unclean- but still beautiful. However, my question is… do you still possess your wings or do you move around in a different way?" the angel looked at Lucifer as he spoke, and the devil sighed. His gaze moved from Castiel's to the ground as he bit his bottom lip.

"Yes, I do still have my wings, little one…" he finally responded, only his voice was sad and quiet. Castiel knew that something must've happened because the archangel seemed very upset about the topic. The angel studied Lucifer's face for a brief moment, completely silent, before he spoke again.

"Only… they've changed too, haven't they?" he questioned slowly, his words were careful as he spoke them. Lucifer made no response for a moment before he nodded in silence, finally lifting his gaze. The devil's ice blue eyes were sad and insecure, which made Castiel's heart strings tug. The angel looked down for a moment, before lifting his gaze again. "May I see them?"

"Why?"

"I'm simply just curious." Lucifer turned away… and Castiel noticed the look on his face. "I understand if you don't want to show me." the angel then added. It was never his intention to make Lucifer uncomfortable but the devil shook his head. He trusted Castiel… and he was already going to let him back in.

"It's alright." the devil stated, rising up from his seat to walk toward the patio doors as he looked out the window, out at the view. The waves crashed into the beach down below at a steady pace. It wasn't choppy or violent, more calm and easy flowing. "Do you remember what my wings looked like in Heaven, little one?"

Castiel nodded. His vision; his memory on the Morningstar's wings were clear. Lucifer had the most beautiful wings in all of Heaven. He possessed the whitest wings of all angels. God had really went overboard when making the archangel. He was the most beautiful of God's creation, still is to Castiel. The angel's memory traveled back to the large, soft white feathers. How they graciously moved when he did, how they fluttered when he flew. He remembered how they'd puff up as warning to young angels who questioned Lucifer's authority. Castiel remembered it all.

"Yes, I do, brother." the angel responded, standing up to follow. He stood behind him, dark blue eyes glued to Lucifer. "Why do you ask?"

"If you remember what they appeared to be in Heaven…" Lucifer's head tilted down a bit.. His gaze now resting upon the floor. His voice became quiet, and sad. "Then I don't think you'd want to see how damaged and ugly they currently are."

"Lucifer. I don't think they are ugly."

"How would you know? You haven't seen them yet since before the fall." the morningstar retorted, lifting his head so he once again, could look out on the ocean. Castiel let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"You are right. I haven't seen them since before the fall… but if I do know one thing, Lucifer.. It is that you are still beautiful. I can see your grace, you know- just as you can see mine. I can see how damaged it is, how unclean it is and yet, you are still the most beautiful creation Father has ever made. You always have been beautiful, and you always will be in my eyes." The angel assured him, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. The archangel couldn't help but smile at the words that fell out of Castiel's lips. The angel always knew how to work what he spoke into something beautiful; something that would uprise the Morningstar's mood and confidence.

"I suppose you are correct…" Lucifer responded with a quiet voice. Castiel smiled just slightly.

"Does that mean you will allow me to see them?

"Yes." Castiel took his hand off Lucifer's shoulder and the archangel lifted and pulled his gray sweatshirt off over his head and shoulders. The muscles in his back moved nicely, and in an instant, white wings had appeared from the shoulder blades. Lucifer was right… they have changed. They are still white- but not as white as they once were.

Castiel's dark blue eyes studied the wings in silence, taking in every single detail. The feathers were still intact… but a mess. They hadn't been groomed for so long- of course they haven't. Castiel always did that for Lucifer. There were scars from what looked like painful amounts of torture from the cage, which painted the bones of his wings. Some of his feather's looked to be ripped and torn, but they were not inflicted by another… they seemed to be self inflicted. Lucifer must have gone through serious amounts of pain to be able to have the need to tear at his own feathers.

Wings are very sensitive to angels. The slightest touch could render them weak, or cause them immense pain if not careful. However, with Lucifer, his wings are far more sensitive than any other angel's. Nobody knows why God made the Morningstar this way… but that's just how it is. Castiel swallowed thickly, licking his lips. He hated seeing how painful Lucifer's wings looked… but yet, they were also still so beautiful.

"They're bad… aren't they." Lucifer whispered when Castiel hadn't said anything for a solid minute. The silence was deafening… and worried the devil. He already felt insecure about the sight of them so he pulled them back in. He didn't put them away, just folded them up to make them appear smaller but the angel shook his head.

"No. I'll admit, they are damaged Lucifer… but they are still beautiful. You shouldn't be ashamed of the damage. Your wings tell your story… and prove your strength, and how you were able to survive the worst." Castiel whispered, reaching out. He was about to touch the wings but then he paused, not wanting to make Lucifer uncomfortable. "May I?" Lucifer nodded… and Castiel proceeded.

Carefully, he ran his fingers through the soft white feathers, and Lucifer's wings opened up again to accept the gentle kindness.. They were cold, but still as soft as he remembered in Heaven. Damaged… but heavenly. Lucifer turned his head, looking at the angel over his shoulder. Castiel was silent for a moment, appreciating the beauty of the Morningstar's wings.

"You're strong, Lucifer. You should remember that. The damage done to your wings, these scars show you just how strong you are. You have been through so much at the hand of our father… and yet, you still managed to survive. You may have your blemishes but you are still so beautiful." Castiel spoke softly, a small smile resting upon his face. Lucifer slowly turned around, and the angel's fingers fell from his feathers as they made eye contact. Lucifer was quiet, and so was Castiel. They were close… very close.

"Do you mean that?…" he whispered quietly. Castiel nodded, his dark blue eyes flicking to Lucifer's lips and then back up to meet his eye.

"I do." Castiel responded with a soft whisper. His gaze met Lucifer's… and the air around them became filled. His graced buzzed within him… and so did the devil's. Castiel licked his lips and then without a second thought, he grabbed the archangel's face and pulled him directly into what he had been wanting to do since he laid eyes earlier. He pulled him into a firm kiss.

The moment Lucifer felt the angel's warm soft lips upon his cold ones, he lost himself in the kiss. Slowly, he placed his hands on Castiel's waist as the angel pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. Lucifer's wings fluffed a bit, and Castiel could tell. He knows how the devil's wings responds to certain touches… so he didn't pull back from the kiss. It was like they were both finally alive… it was the perfect moment. Two long lost lovers now reunited. They were meant to be, it was clear.

Slowly, Castiel began to walk backwards, pulling along Lucifer with him and the devil did follow. Their lips did not break until Castiel was certain he was about a foot away from the archangel's bed… where the turned them around and pushed forward until Lucifer's legs had hit the bed.

The angel pushed the devil onto it, and a grunt escaped Lucifer's lips but he did not once protest. He was quiet, gaze resting upon Castiel as he slid off his trench coat and tossed it onto the chair next to the bed, suit jacket following. He kicked off his shoes and then followed Lucifer onto the bed, pushing him back as he crawled over him. The angel slowly pressed a kiss to the archangel's cool skin that covered his neck, and then he began moving the gentle touches of his lips up to Lucifer's jawline, then lips. His kiss was deep and loving, and Lucifer accepted it with the same meaning, arms wrapping around the angel.

Slowly, Castiel pulled back so he could take off his tie and then began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Once the buttons were undone, he pulled the sleeves off and then dropped it to the floor before returning his lips to Lucifer's, devouring them. Like Castiel's kisses, Lucifer's were needy, and soft, gentle… declarations of love, want, need… and how much they missed each other.

Slowly, the lips trailed from the archangel's lips to his jawline, and then his neck. Lucifer moved his head to the side, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he felt Castiel press little kisses along his skin. He hummed just a bit, fingers running up the angel's bare back and into his dark hair as Castiel began to suck a mark into Lucifer's skin.

The angel took his time, kissing his neck, leaving little marks to show not only the world… not only him… but Lucifer that the devil belonged to Castiel. The devil was his… always was, always will be. The angel worshipped his body, kissed it, ran his hands through the feathers, over the skin, feeling every single little dip in his vessel, every curve, every arch. He took in how Lucifer let out a gasp when he touched a certain part of his wing, how the archangel hummed. He took in the way he'd move into his touch, wanting more. Each soft noise Lucifer made was music to the angel's ears.

Soon enough, Castiel had his lips trailing from Lucifer's neck and collarbones, which were covered in marks down the archangel's body. He left soft kisses down the middle of his chest and stomach, where he stopped right above his belly button so that he could pull away. Castiel's dark blue eyes moved up to look at Lucifer, who had opened his eyes when the angel pulled away. Their gaze met, and the devil had a blush plastering his cheeks and neck. Castiel gave him a gentle smile, before proceeding to take off the archangel's sweatpants and the boxers soon after.

Once the last piece of clothing on Lucifer's body was off, Castiel began to trail little kisses up the inside of the Morningstar's thighs. His hands followed, squeezing gently, massaging Lucifer so that he'd relax. Finally, the angel's kisses had made their way up to the base of the archangel's shaft, and with one hand, he held it in place. With his hand wrapped around the base, Castiel slowly trailed his tongue up the underside of Lucifer's shaft… and the devil let out a soft moan. His head fell back onto the pillow, and his right hand fisted the sheets while is other, ran through his own blond hair.

"Mmmmm…" he hummed in need, biting on his bottom lip as the angel flicked his tongue over his tip. He pressed an open wet kiss on the head before slowly taking Lucifer in his mouth. The moment the Morningstar felt the head of his shaft in the angel's hot mouth, he couldn't help the breathy decently loud moan escape from his lips. Castiel flushed just a bit. The sight of Lucifer, the sound of him already… he was so beautiful, just as he remembered.

The angel began to move his head, taking his time. His tongue dragged along the underside of Lucifer's shaft, massaging it with the movement of his head. Lucifer was already a mess beneath him, wings puffed, fingers clutching the sheets and Castiel's dark hair, back barely arching. Soft gasps of pleasure filled the room, all coming from the devil's pretty lips as Castiel moved his mouth.

The angel pulled back, flicking his tongue over the tip before he moved. "Do you have lubricant here, Lucifer?" he asked in a gruff voice. The devil nodded, moving so that he could open the drawer of the right nightstand. He moved his hand around a bit, digging through the contents before taking out an unopened bottle of the slick liquid. He handed it to Castiel. Who took it with a gentle smile and a thank you.

Castiel unscrewed the cap so he could peel the paper seal off before screwing it back on… only to click the cap open. He poured somewhat of a generous amount on his fingers, using his grace to quickly warm it. He knows that Lucifer hasn't been opened up in a while… being trapped in the cage makes it hard enough to have sex… but he also knows Lucifer. He'd never submit to anyone… let alone have sex with anyone else. The devil is far too loyal to Castiel.

Once the lube was somewhat warm, Castiel slipped his hand beneath the archangel and slowly ran his finger over his opening. The moment Lucifer felt his finger run over his sensitive tight hole, he tensed, breath catching and he clutched the sheets, a whimper escaping his lips. Castiel only hushed him soothingly as he circled his finger along the puckered hole, before slowly pressing a single digit into him.

Lucifer was tense, causing his entrance to clench and unclench on the angel's finger as it slipped in. Castiel pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, slowly working the single digit into him. He didn't want to make the devil uncomfortable.

"Shh… it's okay, Lucifer. Just relax… I won't hurt you, you know that." Castiel purred, repeating the words, telling him that he needs to relax, that it's going to be okay… That Castiel will protect him, love him, care for him… that he'll make him feel good, he won't hurt him. Eventually, after the angel spent time coaxing Lucifer to relax, he finally did… and began to enjoy it more so. Castiel was now able to move his finger slowly, taking his time to open Lucifer up with the single digit before he gently began to work another in.

As he did, his dark blue eyes were glued to Lucifer. He noticed how the devil's face was twisted in pleasure and relaxation… the feeling of the angel's two fingers scissoring him open gently, filling him… it all felt amazing- and familiar. Sweet soft moans left his parted lips as the angel continued, and when Castiel's fingers brushed against his sweet spot, Lucifer's entire body jerked in response.

"Little one…" he murmured but Castiel only responded with a gentle shush as he began to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves he had found. With each rub of the angel's fingers against his prostate, Lucifer was soon to be rendered a mess beneath Castiel, moaning, slightly trembling, wings fluffed and outstretched as they draped off the bed.

Castiel could tell when Lucifer was beginning to get close, and he didn't want him to release just yet. He slipped his fingers out, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh as Lucifer whined in slight protest to the loss of Castiel. He opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows as he gazed down at the angel, slightly short of breath.

Castiel towered over Lucifer, kissing his way up to his lips, slow and gentle, and the archangel happily wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, kissing back. The angel proceeded to get off the bed momentarily, so that he could remove the rest of his clothing, which were his belt, pants, and boxers, before he crawled back over him. He reached for the lubricant, pouring quite a bit onto his hand. As he did, the archangel's ice blue eyes watched him, anticipation and excitement filling his gut.

Castiel applied the slick liquid to his member, coating it well before he lined himself up with the devil's entrance. He bit his bottom lip, leaning in to steal a soft long kiss and as he did, he slowly pushed in. Lucifer tensed around him immediately, fingers finding the angel's dark hair, which they gave a gentle tug. He gasped against his lips and Castiel only silenced him with another kiss, which he accepted.

Once the angel was buried to the hilt, he slowly pulled out before moving back in. The movement of his hips were gentle. He wasn't planning on fucking Lucifer senseless.. He wasn't ready for that, and he knows Lucifer wasn't either. It wouldn't match the mood… and it wouldn't be right. Castiel wanted to let Lucifer know that the love he had for him was real, it wasn't fake. That he has always loved him, even after he fell… that his feelings never changed.

Each thrust was angled perfectly… so that he rubbed directly up against the archangel's prostate gently. Castiel's fingers were buried in the archangel's feathers… and his lips were on his neck. Lucifer has his head tilted, arms wrapped around Castiel.. fingers slightly tugging at his dark hair, soft moans of ecstasy leaving his lips.

The room was filled with their breathing.. and their moaning, specifically Lucifer's. The angel was pressing soft kisses along his neck every now and then but mainly breathing against it with slight groans of pleasure.

Pretty soon, with the slow pace and the deep thrusts.. the movement of the angel's hips were bringing Lucifer closer to the edge. He was beginning to tremble in pleasure, his fingers pulling at the angel's hair a bit roughly now. Lucifer's moans were louder and his legs were wrapped around Castiel's waist, toes curled.

"Mmm.. L - little one…" he gasped as he felt the angel's warm grace begin to gently vibrate against his prostate. Castiel took Lucifer's hands from his hair and intertwined their fingers together as he pinned them gently to the bed. Lucifer dug his fingernails into Castiel's skin… and the angel was still taking his movement slow.. but he could tell Lucifer was close.

"Shhhh…" He whispered against the archangel's neck "it's okay, Lucifer.. just let go… I got you." He assured the Morningstar with a gruff yet gentle voice. He pulled back a bit to peer at Lucifer.. his neck and face was flushed in a light blush, lips parted as he gasped and moaned breathily. His eyes were closed, and his face was completely contoured with pleasure. Lucifer was such a beautiful specimen… such a beautiful creation. Castiel knew that.

With the slight arch of his back, fingernails digging into the angel's hand… Lucifer released all over his chest, a breathy moan of pleasure escaping his lips. His wings fluffed a bit, but went limp, hanging off the bed moments later. The archangel was slightly out of breath, the muscles in his opening contracting and clenching around Castiel… which was enough to send him over the edge as well. He released inside the archangel's warmth, filling him completely with a groan, head buried in his shoulder.

They lay there for a few moments, panting together before Castiel slowly slid out of Lucifer. The devil immediately missed the feeling of Castiel but he said nothing. However.. he propped himself up when the angel got up off the bed, a frown crossing his face as his ice blue eyes studied him. Was he… leaving him..?

"Where-" he began

"Relax. I'm just going to get a towel. I'll be right back, Lucifer. I promise." Castiel assured him with a smile, taking his hand to press a kiss to it. The Morningstar nodded, believing his words as he watched Castiel leave the room. It only took about a minute before he returned.. chocolate and water in one hand, a damn warm towel in the other.

The angel placed the water and chocolate down on the nightstand before kneeling on the bed. Slowly, he cleaned up Lucifer's chest with the towel, and when he was done, he left it in the hamper in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." He murmured and Castiel smiled in response, crawling back on the bed. The archangel moved to snuggle up against Castiel, who wrapped an arm around him. He took the glass of water and brought it to Lucifer's lips… and the devil drank it slowly. When he was done, the angel then opened the chocolate and fed Lucifer a few pieces before pressing a kiss to his lips, tasting the aftertaste of the chocolate the archangel had just ate.

Lucifer hummed in happiness as Castiel gently stroked his back, fingers running through his white feathers momentarily. The angel pulled back gently and Lucifer relaxed against him.

"Thank you…" He whispered as Castiel gently stroked his feathers. He pressed a kiss to Lucifer's forehead, shaking his head.

"For what?" The angel asked in slight confusion as he pulled back to peer down at Lucifer. The devil returned his gaze, ice blue eyes soft.

"For not leaving me… and for believing me instead of the lies… for bringing me back and reminding me of who I really am suppose to be..." he responded softly. Castiel only smiled, curling a finger underneath Lucifer's chin as he tilted his head back and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Lucifer kissed him back tenderly.

"I love you.. Lucifer. I could never leave you… and despite everything Father said… despite what the other angels tried to make me believe, I knew it was a lie- I know you're far better than the lies that were spread" he murmured against his lips. The archangel smiled at the response as he pulled back, dipping his head as a blush plastered his face.

"I'm glad to hear that…" he mumble with a pause, licking his lips. "I love you too… Little one. Always have, always will." He responded and Castiel only smiled. The archangel rested his head upon the angel's chest and closed his eyes…relaxing completely in his lover's arms. Pretty soon… with the warmth of Castiel's comfortable embrace and the gentle strokes of his fingers… he soon fell asleep, completely calm for the first time since his fall.

The angel watched him the entire time.. and soon after Lucifer was sleeping, he himself succumbed into a comfortable slumber, nose nuzzled in his archangel's hair. He didn't care about what would happen to the Winchesters anymore.. he never has. And when he does return to Sam and Dean.. it's not because he wants to be returning home… it's because he cares about them, it's because after the apocalypse, he's going to stay with Lucifer.. but first, he needs to help him win the battle between Michael... and he knows that help will be needed so he'll get it- from Sam and Dean. He'll brainwash them, manipulate them, lie to them just so they do the work he actually wants to be done… he'll use the Winchesters to his advantage to win, because he will do whatever it takes to ensure he does not ever lose Lucifer again.

* * *

That's it! The second and final chapter!

 **Follow me on Instagram?**

morningstxrr ; angxlicss ;


End file.
